teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolves
Even a man who is pure of heart And says his prayers by night May become a wolf when the wolfs-bane blooms And the autumn moon is bright. "The Lycanthrope. Werewolves, a dangerous and infectious breed! These are raging monsters, they are born of beasts and the savagery of this despicable fact cannot be bred away. When the full moon crests in the sky, whosever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf. ...Let's just say if it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse. Werewolves will attack humans, but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice -- Vampires." : —Oracle on werewolves "What about a human by day, a freak animal killing machine in by moonlight don't you understand? I mean, werewolves are badass.I myself haven't seen one in almost 20 years. You know what the best part about it is? I already know how to bring these suckers down. One of these bad boys right to the heart." : —Rayne Van Helsing on werewolves : Werewolves are basically a supernatural species/race of shape-shifting individual creatures that have been encountered by hunters. They are able to, through means of dark magic or a curse (usually during a full moon), unwillingly transform/morph/change themselves into fearsome, horrifying, and extremely hostile wolf creatures during full moons, shifting between human and wolf form. It has been stated that werewolves and skinwalkers are cousins. There is no known cure for lycanthropy. Werewolves are extremely savage and powerful. According to legend, it cannot abide by the scent of wolfsbane (aconite), and can only be killed by cutting off the head, and burning the body to ashes. One may become a Werewolf by being bitten, a pact with the Devil, a curse, drinking water from a wolf’s paw print, and other ways. Even in their human form, all werewolves do possess superhuman physical prowess. Werewolves are the most dangerous enemies of vampires because a bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire. Werewolves are designed to kill vampires on sight in their wolf form. Though they still hunt human prey when there are no vampires to kill. Werewolves appear to be a natural occurrence. The werewolf gene is passed from parent to child. At least one parent must have the werewolf gene, triggered or untriggered. There are a million of cases people becoming a werewolf from a bite. History Werewolves have been around since what he calls the "beginning," which could be referring to the beginning of the werewolf race. Not much is known about the history of werewolves, except that they existed just as long asvampires, who were known to be created 10,000 years ago. And like with the vampires, the origin of the werewolf race remained a mystery, but it turns out that a cavemen (some 10,000 years ago BC) was hunting a large black wolf that killed his parents. The hunter, back then known only as No-Man, still had his siblings. And they went with him to find the wolf. And after they found that wolf, it turns out the wolf had a family of its own. So the wolfs and No-Man's family fought one another as No-Man and the Great Black Wolf fought in a bloody confrontation but the man eventually won and killed the wolf. But somehow, after all of the wolves were killed, the energy of the wolf transferred to the man and he became one with the wolf, and from that day, the werewolf species was born, creating what is called the primordial Werewolves. Physiological Characteristics: Observed psychological characteristics of the werewolves of Teen Wolfinclude: Increased risk taking Aberrant social behavior Homicidal tendencies Increased sexual desire Rebelliousness and distrust of authority Animal-like mannerisms such as growling These behaviors intensify on the days preceding the full moon. Physical Characteristics: The transformation into a werewolf can cure chronic illnesses like asthma and epilepsy. The werewolves eyes glow in all images and video. Werewolves do not heal as quickly from bites or scratches from Alpha werewolves. There are three known types of werewolves in the Teen Wolf mythology, Alphas, Betas and Omegas. Physiology/Transformation The initial, most basic shifts in morphology for a werewolf are a change in eye colour, a lengthening of the claws, and an elongation of their fangs. The most commonly seen werewolf shapeshift, as well as the most practical, is a near-human shape that includes all of the above features. Further transformations of this form consists of a widow's peak and heightened brow, an alteration of body or facial hair including sideburns on their cheeks, a lengthening and sharpening of their ears, as well as the ability to run using a combination of their hands and feet. In the case of Kali, during her shapeshifting, her toenails manifested into claws. Most likely this was due to her frequent footwork, to supplement her martial arts' form of combat. Ethan and Aiden, being hereditary fraternal twins, could merge their bodies into one overlarger shape, which resembled the near-human form, but was much more powerful. As werewolves grow in experience or if they were to undergo an Evolution, they can develop the ability to shapeshift further. An Alpha werewolf is supplemented in this talent due to the spark of power that makes them an Alpha. Depending on their power and character, their transformation could manifest as either an animalistic wolf beast, or an bipedal wolfman.In Season 1, Peter Hale became an Alpha by murdering his niece Laura, and went on a vengeance-fueled killing spree: he could transform into a grotesque, hulking inhumane beast-like form that could stand upright, but ran on all fours. Later on, after losing his Alpha status, he was able to manifest the near-human form, but with more enhanced brow ridges, abnormally larger fangs, and his skin took on a greyish hue.The Alpha Pack leader Deucalion, known as the Demon Wolf, could transform into a humanoid shape with dark blue-gray skin and more demonic than wolf-like features. In Season 4, Scott McCall underwent an Evolution and gained addtional fangs. In Monstrous, when he was about to murder an assassin out of rage, Scott began to transform into a bigger, more bestial shape with black-gray skin and a darker Alpha red. When he spared the man's life, Scott reverted back to his normal form. A werewolf is able to eventually shapeshift into an normal wolf shape. This ability of shapeshifting is rare, and can be achieved after a particular process of Evolution. One's powers reach their zenith when they assume this shape. Two people known to assume this full wolf shape are Talia Hale and her elder daughter Laura, bot of whom were of Alpha status.In Season 4, Derek Hale due to undergoing and surviving multiple tests of experience underwent an Evolution necessary for this capacity to shapeshift that was triggered when a Nagual spell cast upon him by Kate Argent wore off. The Evolution manifested initially as Derek's Wolf eyes changing back from blue to yellow. Thereafter he began to lose all his werewolf powers, senses, strength, speed, healing, and status. He was rendered totally human. Later on Derek died from being stabbed by a berserker. He then revived as a fully transformed wolf, and he was able to defeat, overpower Kate and the berserker. Derek realized his loss of powers and death were because "(He) was Evolving". His werewolf status had reached it's final level of development and he was now a fully Evolved werewolf. After their first transformation, werewolves' physical appearance and muscle mass is enhanced and perfected . Their eye color changes though. As they grow older and more disciplined, werewolves can learn to channel their lupine nature to discover the differences between the scents of various humans' blood, as well as scents of other things (like fabrics - the unique scent of denim). The range of their senses can be increased (thought only fractionally) through concentration. They can hear sounds coming from several miles away, and even as they are asleep, they can be sure that there are multiple people in a room thanks to their varied breathing patterns. They can hear the sound of a heartbeat, a pulse thudding in a vein, and words spoken too quietly or too fast for humans to detect. Their enhanced vision allows them to see the smallest details, and often see things in Black, White, and Red. Unlike vampires, werewolves do not find it uncomfortable or irritating to wear glasses or contact lenses. They are viturally undetectable to other supernatural creatures. . During the night of the full moon, their venom becomes active when in their werewolf form. The scent of the werewolf saliva is extremely unpleasant, not only to humans, but to vampires and Shape-shifters as well. Though immortal, their body's smaller natural changes still occur. They cannot age or grow in size, the small things like fingernails, toenails, and hair will be able to grow - if they are cut they will grow back soon. Werewolves cannot gain weight. They show no physical and mental illnesses and defects, but their voice becomes different and almost rugged. Their hearts still beat. Werewolves sometimes describe themselves like vampires do, they are unchanging, "living stone" beings frozen exactly as they were when they were transformed. (Though the skin feels smooth, soft, and blazzing hot). Children of the Moon have the body temperature of about 110°F. Vampires' temperature are lower than humans'. This high temperature allows werewolves to bear cold weather and makes it difficult for them to become overheated. It also makes it very difficult for vampires to harm them in combat, due to vampires being extremely sensitive to high temperature. Their skin is like "touching fires" and, "unbearable to the touch". Werewolves, though essentially immortal and indestructible, can be killed. However, vampires are unable to compete with werewolves in strength and speed under the full moons, so therefore they are highly unlikely to win a fight if a transformed werewolf. Even in a group. This reason is why it is necessary to kill a werewolf when it's in human form. , cut off their heads, or tear it into pecies. These are the only known to kill a werewolf.A werewolf skin is described as "chalky", alabaster, or marble (because of its texture and feel, as well as its appearance). Regardless of original ethnicity, a werewolf skin will be exceptionally pale. The hue varies slightly, with darker-skinned humans having a barely discernible olive tone to their werewolf skin, but the light shade remains the same. They owe their unnatural pale complexion to their lack of blood flow; once they reach the first anniversary of their transformation, they no longer possess blood of their own (though they still become slightly flushed after feeding). When the venom spreads, it also leeches pigment in the skin, so after the transformation is complete, the werewolf loses nearly all its skin color, as well as any moles, freckles, scars, tattoos, or any other part of the skin with pigment from their human life. Their strong resemblance to marble statues rests also on their skin's granite-like appearance and impenetrability, as well as the now useless need to blink—the venom-based fluid that resides in the eyes now fulfills the function of eyelids and also lubricates the eye so that it can move easily within its sockets. The werewolf also is unable to produce tears after the transformation, as tears are used to remove objects harmful to the eye, and those objects would be unable to harm a werewolf eye. A werewolf may not move at all, if need be, and if they stay immobile for several thousand years, they will start showing the appearance of fragility or petrification, though their physical capabilities will remain unchanged. Aside from Aro's clouded, "milky" eyes, Bella notes that his skin—as well as that of his brothers, Marcus and Caius—looks like paper. However, though they feel closer to shale than granite, they are no more fragile than those remaining active.The venom, and venom based liquids replace all of the natural chemical processes and functions in the body. It wets and pools in the mouth instead of saliva. It coats the eyes, burning through contacts after only a few hours, protecting them from damage and thus eliminating all necessity and reason to produce tears. It also lubricates them, allowing them to move around more easily within their sockets. A similar venom based liquid lubricates between the werewolf cells allowing their hard stone bodies to move. If a werewolf were to remain motionless over thousands of years, dust will actually begin to petrify in response to the venom based liquids, turning their skin powdery and similar to shale in texture, as well as their eyes which develop a milky film over their red irises making the eyes appear pink in color. These imperfections, however, do not affect the werewolf impenetrability or compromise their vision, a werewolf that stays motionless would be just as indestructible and sharp as a werewolf remaining active. Triggers Most werewolves have a trigger that makes them transform. For example: If a werewolves is in human form and it gets to hyper, it will transform. Other triggers are: getting to angry, getting hurt, getting too much adrenaline, or to protect something or someone. When they die or get knock out, most of them turn back into human form. The worst way for someone to trigger their werewolf curse is if they take a life, or simply put, kill somebody. It also does not matter if the gene was activated accidentally, or it was intentional. But if anyone triggers their werewolf curse through any of these ways, either way, once they have triggered their curse or gene, their eyes will change color and their powers will activate instantly. A Werewolf who has yet to trigger his or her curse will only exhibit increased aggression and overwhelming fits of rage during nights of the full moon. Infection Some werewolves were, in the past, once humans who were infected by the werewolf curse when they were bitten or even scratched by a transformed or transforming werewolf. Werewolves are not as common as other supernatural beings, as werewolves, once in their werewolf form, will attack to kill rather to infect, unlike other similar creatures such as Vampires. Additionally, once someone becomes infected with the curse of the lycanthrope, they only turn into a werewolf on their first full moon. Psychological Characteristics When a human becomes a werewolf, all of his or her natural behavior, needs and characteristics are heightened at the same time as the develop fully. From the moment a werewolf is made, his/her interests, personality is all permanently greatened.For instance, if one with a loving character becomes a werewolf, his or her passion is magnified, allowing him or her to love others even more intensely. Another example is if a human was ambitious and cunning, those characteristics become magnified as a werewolf, thus making him or her ruthless killers Over time all of these emotions are calmed down, and then the werewolf can return to life where they do keep control of their emotions in human form. Aside from their personalities, they also have terrifyingly ferocious instincts and a compelling drive for protecting others and destorying challengers. Werewolves have to feed in order to hang onto their original personalities, and keep themselves under a moment's self-control as beats. Rare but possible, newborn Werewolves often try to lock themselves up, restrain themselves, until they (in werewolf form) break out, the longer they try and keep resisting that urge to feed, it becomes hard for them to resist it, and they will give into the hunger that starts to force itself on the werewolf sooner or later. Once a werewolf falls in love or makes a successful bond of loyality with someone, that feeling never does fade. As a general rule, only the bond between love can prevent werewolves from killing their love as Werewolves. Larger Packs are more stable, but usually end because they draw way to many kinds of attenetion to themselves and unintentally calling forth the wrath of the Volturi. It's possible for a werewolf to fall in love after he'd been turned, and that love will be just as permanent as any other. Another prevalent werewolf trait is that of a vengeful nature. The most common example of vampire vengeance is the aftermath of the loss of a mate. When a werewolf loses its mate, it may take centuries to recover. They will not rest until the party(ies) responsible is eradicated. Centuries can pass without lessening the ferocity of need for vengeance. However, it is possible to suppress that desire. Lifestyles Though there are a range of werewolf lifestyles, the most common, are packs. After their near-extinction, all of the remaining werewolves found it safer to stay closer to each other in packs, moving frequently and never stay in a place for more than a week. This pattern is part of a attempt to hide from the notice of both the humans and vampires. If the vampires become aware that werewolves are area, suspicions might be aroused, and the monster hunter international might take notice to wipe them out again. Also, if a werewolf interacts regularly with humans, eventually humans will notice that the werewolf isn't aging or dissapers once a month. A few werewolf packs are exceptions to this rule, and maintain semi-permanent or permanent homes. Doing this requires a great deal of pack loyality - if the pack wants to avoid detection and keep the monster hunter international from becoming aware of their existence. Pack behavior In their werewolf forms, werewolf show the general behavior of their titular animals, though they don't have their human intelligence, memories and character under the full moon. Unlike the Shape-shifters, werewolf packs are not linked to each other telepathically, greatly increasing their coordination during hunts and fights but allowing them all of their privacy.Alphas can control other werewolves (in human form). The dominant male or female, the Alpha one, can force the other members to obey orders against their will. Alpha status is related to dominance, and by having fights to the death, they can select a new alphas to lead the pack. Though entirely possible, it's clear that a lower-ranking pack member can challenge the Alpha for the status. Like the Shifters, someone like Bella Swan is able to mentally shield a whole pack of werewolves by focusing on their Alphas, with the protection cascading down through the ranks. It was intitally believed that because they have no Telepathic link, Children of the Moon do not make good pack members, however this is false, and a single pack of Werewolves are considered to be strong enough to take down a sized group of Newborns. Code of Loyality Werewolves are very similar to Shape-shifters when it comes to their own kind. Unlike the vampires, werewolves are more sworn to loyalty and often bond with other werewolves they meet. They work with each other as sort of an extended family. The bond of loyality between werewolves is strangely long, while werewolves are entirely out of control, the only things they do not attack are other werewolves (triggered curse or not). This code does seem to extend to Eve Lydias' hybrids as well. It is possible that the only reason why Eve' hybrids show loyality to her, is because of their werewolf sides.'' '''Werewolf Society' Werewolves are social creatures and mostly operate within packs. Werewolves form packs with their own unique hierarchical structure. Typically members of a pack are related by blood or have been bitten by other members of the pack. Packs Werewolves typically organize into packs. Packs are led by an Alpha and always have at least four or more other members, in order to be considered complete. Packs are generally bound by either blood or by bite -- members are related or have been bitten by the Alpha. This is not always the case, however, and Omegas can join a pack when they are not related. Some packs, on the other hand, are more like cults and are bound together by a common belief. werewolf race experiences its own internal bigotry, and this is often exemplified in the membership of packs. Some packs refuse to accept mutts into their midst. * Alphas: are the leaders of a pack of werewolves. The strongest, most powerful, most dangerous, and by far the most lethal variety of the lycanthrope, Alphas are generally larger, faster, stronger, more powerful, and more animal then Omegas, Betas, and even Pure-Breeds in every sense of the words. When in canine form they are noticeably bigger. An Alpha is stronger with or without pack. if an Alpha kills another werewolf member of his own Pack, the power of the deceased will be added to that of the Alpha's. They will "become stronger, faster, more powerful". Three lead Alphas Deucalion, Kali and Ennis carried out this capability. They murdered each and every member of their own individual Packs, subsuming all their power. Subsequently they formed the basis of the dastardly and dreaded Alpha Pack.In Currents, Kali and the twins forcedly had Derek kill Boyd by his hand. As Boyd dies, Derek's eyes glow a much brighter Alpha red as he absorbs Boyd's power.. Alphas also possess a variety of special powers and abilities that other werewolves don't possess, including the ability to control their wolf forms, abilities and tendencies very well (even on a full moon when they also have more control), empathy abilities that have progressed to limited telepathy (the ability to hear the thoughts of others). Only an Alpha has the ability to change humans into werewolves. They also have glowing bright red eyes. A Purebreed, Beta, and/or even an Omega werewolf can and may become an Alpha in two ways: 1. Either by defeating and killing another alpha, hence stealing or taking that power -- if an Alpha is not killed by a werewolf -- by being the next strongest member of the pack. Or 2. By rising purely through strength of character, virtue, or the sheer force of their own will alone. These are called "True Alphas" and are very rare. In other rare cases, Alphas can literately turn into actual wolves, but in a larger appearance. * True Alphas: True Alphas are werewolves that gain Alpha Werewolf powers and statues based on its personality, rather than how Alphas kill and fight to become alphas or through the theft of another werewolf abilities. A Beta or Omega can become an True Alpha through strength of character or their own force of will alone. These are called “True Alphas” and are very rare. True Alphas appear at an average rate of once a century. Like normal alphas, True Alphas have red glowing eyes, but however they are stronger. * Beta Werewolf:'''A Beta Werewolf is the middle rank and species of werewolves. They are the second most powerful and most common breed of werewolves. They are members of a pack and, because of this association, they are considered stronger than Omegas. They do seem to have any special abilities beyond those common in all werewolves.Whereas Omega Werewolves look more human than wolf and Alpha Werewolves are more wolf than they are human, Betas are literately in the middle of both. The Alphas are the leaders and the omegas are the outcasts, but the Betas are the members of the pack. They are the most common type of werewolf and they also have various colored eyes, but the most common color is bright shinning gold.Additionally, if a Supernatural Hunter is dealing with a Beta Werewolf, it is extremely likely that a pack is not too far away, including the Beta's Alpha. they are considered to be stronger than Omegas due to the support they have from the pack to back them up, as they are stronger in numbers. Betas are not as strong as Alphas, and typically follow the Alpha of their pack with unwavering loyalty. Betas share a mental link with their Alpha and/or with the werewolf who bit them. They possess all the listed abilities of a werewolf and do seem to have any special abilities beyond those mentioned above. Betas have various colored eyes, but the most notable and common golden. * '''Omega Werewolf-An Omega Werewolf is the lowest-ranking werewolves in the lycanthrope. They are literately the "Lone wolves" with no pack, no Alpha, not even another werewolf. They are considered the strongest and skilled of all types of werewolf. Omega can also be a label for the lowest member of a pack, thus, it is also an insult. Their eyes are normally yellow or blue.Omegas are the bottom folk in the canine shapeshifter hierarchy. These canine shapeshifters have no position in a Pack, or no affiliation with an Alpha. Like Betas, their eyes glow blue or yellow.Omegas are generally the strongest on the power level, because they are not members of a Pack, of which members gradually receive symbiotic balance, power from each other.Omegas can be the "lone wolf", one with no Pack. They could have been kicked out of their Pack, they could be the survivor of a Pack's destruction, or they could be alone by their own choice as stated by Gerard Argent.an unnamed man appears who turns out to be a werewolf. He was homeless, exhibited schizophrenia, his control and maturity was poor. Upon being captured by the Argents, his behaviour was totally animalistic, and they learn he is an Omega. He is killed by Gerard Argent to declare war upon all werewolves of Beacon Hills.At the start of Season 2, Scott McCall had fallen to Omega status because Peter Hale, his Alpha creator was killed. Subsequently, his control over his werewolf bloodlust on a following full moon in Shape-Shifted was fragile. Later, when becoming a Beta as part of Derek's Pack, he had an easier time in Party Guessed, though he later climbed back up to Beta status on his own terms.When Peter was resurrected in Party Guessed, he was at Omega status, because his Alpha powers had been usurped by Derek - his power was immensely powerful. In his own words, he didn't needed a Pack so to regain Beta status and build his power back up again.Also, similarly to the natural wolf, Omegas could also considered the lowest ranked member in a Pack but are not seen as, or accepted to be, Betas by the Alpha. This was the case twice with Ethan and Aiden. The twins were "the bitches" in an infamous Pack before they met Deucalion, and during Season 3B when Scott refused to see them as Betas of his Pack because of their murderous past and wrong doing as part of the Alpha Pack though allowed them to help with the Void Kitsune. * Theta - second in commands. Originally the 7 sons of Lycaon, they Were Killed And Replaced by Various Alphas many times of the Centuries. Dark Green Eyes * Zeta - "King Of The Wolves" Leader of The Werewolves, Alpha of Alphas, This Title was originally Held by Lycaon and is currently held by an Unknown Theta. Silver Eyes * Iato - Special Breed Created by Lycaon with the Specific Purpose to Hunt Werewolves. Stronger that Alphas, According to Legend, they can Emmit a Howl that can Kill a Beta instantly and can Knock an Delta or Alpha unconscious. Black Eyes with Orange Irises. * Sigma - Special Breed Created By Lycaon To Be His New Personal Guard, The Most Notable Being His Children, Including Paul Chiles. They Are Stronger Than Alphas Or Iato, And Are Weaker Than Theta. Purple Eyes. * Demon Wolf - The Only werewolves not created by Lycaon. a Demon Wolf is a Mutated Werewolf(Of Any Class) that is Either turns on a full moon(Only happens if a there is a full moon on Halloween) or if a Deceased werewolf is Resurrected. The Only Known Demon wolves in Existence are John Howlett Jr. and Dianna West. Red and Black Eyes. Werewolf Eye Color A werewolf's status and power is also reflected by it's supernatural eye colour. there are three eye colors for werewolves: gold, bright blue, and red. = Gold = Every werewolf, born or Bitten, starts out with gold eyes. After being Bitten by Peter, Scott's eyes as a werewolf were gold until he became an Alpha. Other werewolves with gold eyes include Isaac Lahey and Liam Dunbar, both of whom were also Bitten while Cora Hale was born. = Blue = A werewolf's eyes change from gold to blue after killing an innocent. Derek Hale's werewolf eyes changed from gold to blue when he gave his his girlfriend, Paige a mercy-killing. Peter and the twins have blue eyes from being supernatural serial killers. When Derek became an Alpha his eye color switches to Alpha red, but after he descends in Alpha Pact they change back to blue. If a werewolf with blue eyes were to be losing their power, their werewolf status, their eyes will change back to gold as in Derek' case in 117. = Red = Nature A werewolf with red eyes is an Alpha. This is the easiest way to distinguish an Alpha. When a werewolf ascends to Alpha status, their eye color, gold or blue, will change to red. Derek's blue eyes changed to red after killing an Alpha, his uncle Peter. Scott McCall gains an Alpha's red eyes when he becomes a True Alpha. In Alpha Pact, we see that if a werewolf descends to Beta status, they lose the red eyes. Nature Werewolves are known to be aggressive, strong and fast, even in human form. Tyler Lockwood often had trouble controlling his temper, especially leading up to and during the full moon. Those with the werewolf curse still latent can exhibit some supernatural traits which can be triggered by aggression, along with unusual physical strength for the person's given size and age, but they cannot fully transform, and they also have a tendency to black out when they become overwhelmed in fits of rage. Werewolves seem to have a strong sense of duty and loyalty to protect their own, and feel a responsibility to help their fellow werewolves whenever they can. Also, werewolves have a higher body temperature than humans. When Tyler first activates his curse, he states that his skin feels as if it's on fire. Once a werewolf has triggered their gene, their eyes turn yellow (the eyes of a wolf) while enraged, as Mason's eyes did when he stopped the fight between Tyler and Carter(Brave New World), or when feeling threatened, such as when Hayley's eyes turned yellow while she was defending herself against a group of witches. Activating the curse is also painful, as werewolves have been seen to double over in pain before their eyes change for the first time. . It is known that humans can be turned into werewolf, and werewolf venom is nothing more than a deadly poison to animals. Shape-shifters and Vampires can't be turned, however much like animals, the venom acts as a deadly poison giving them a slow and very painful death if severe injuries are added. werewolf are feral, predatory creatures, far more savage and beast-like than their Vampire rivials. They growl, snarl, roar, and curl their lips back baring their teeth as signs of aggression. Even older "civilized" werewolves (ex. Alima) can break their human facade and show their animal instincts. When they sense danger, they go almost immediately look around for the presence, after which they bare their teeth and instantly attack with a feral roar and attack. When fighting transformed, werewolf go in for the kill and often times succeeding in doing so. Their bites can sever the limbs of their opponent ( Werewolf teeth are known to be able to severe vampires in half) as well as kill (biting their head off like a toothpick). Their grips can also snap limbs and is common for some werewolves who play with their prey. Despite their nature, they are also capable of human feelings, such as love, beauty, protection, compassion, caring, respect, self-control, empathy and remorse is enhanced. Despite their nature, werewolves are also capable of human emotions, such as compassion, love, and self-control. However, it's in a werewolves nature to be violent, and no matter what their morality or kindness, they will always resort to such acts if it's necessary. While werewolves typically maintain their human personalities (though magnified by the magical properties of the lycanthrophy), they are usually dehumanized to some degree, and due to in-fighting within the werewolves community and tensions between vampires and the other human and supernatural communities, violence, tragedy, and death seem to follow werewolves wherever they go, even despite their best efforts to avoid it. Many werewolves are inherently selfish and consider other beings, particularly humans, to be inferior to themselves; even the most compassionate of their kind will often resort to cruelty and torture if it means protecting themselves and their loved ones from danger. For example, Stefan Salvatore, despite his generally kind and compassionate attitude, has been shown to be unafraid of killing when the situation calls for it, though he does his best not to harm or kill humans unless absolutely necessary. Similarly, Caroline Forbes, while saving Stefan and his brother Damon from her mother and her police force, ended up slaughtering two of her deputies in an animalistic and stealthy manner and was completely calm and unfazed afterward, contrasting greatly with her reaction only weeks earlier after she had accidentally killed a carnival worker out of hunger just hours after she had completed her transition. Elijah and Rebekah Mikaelson, over the course of their immortal years, have become dehumanized after living so long as powerful werewolves despite their kind and gentle nature, and though they have grown to prefer employing the "snatch, eat, erase" method of feeding and strive to avoid unnecessary large demonstrations of violence and cruelty, it is typically more out of their desire to protect themselves from exposure than a desire to not harm others. While both Rebekah and Elijah have mellowed out in recent years, both Mikaelsons have been known for being ruthless against their enemies and anyone who tries to harm their family, and have shown no discomfort in torturing others to get the answers or results they need. However, werewolves experience sensations and feelings much more intensely than humans, and as a result, they have a much more difficult time controlling their emotions, all of which are tied to their hunger in some way. Whenever a werewolves is overwhelmed by powerful feelings (such as extreme hunger, anger, happiness, love etc.) their faces become pale, and blood rushes into the veins surrounding their eyes, darkening them tremendously. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look to scare off or threaten their prey and to aid them in feeding on humans and animals. Due to their intensely emotional nature, it is not uncommon for werewolves wishing to maintain self-control to document their lives after their transition in journals. Though they have consistently shown considerable powers in recollection of specific memories and dates, werewolves still need to peruse their journals in order to reflect on their feelings during certain events. Another function of the werewolves nature is the ability to "turn off" their humanity in order to make it easier for them to emotionally deal with feeding on and occasionally even killing humans to maintain their immortality. werewolves who have used this coping mechanism, such as Damon and Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert, have described the process as "flicking a switch," which essentially numbs their emotions and disables their ability to be empathetic, allowing them to shut out painful feelings such as guilt, grief, and sadness and turning off the part of them that makes them ashamed of their actions. werewolves with their humanity turned off often think of themselves as purely rational or logical and not being ruled by their emotions. They also have no problem feeding indiscriminately on whomever they please, either using compulsion to make the humans forget the experience or killing them outright with no shame. Becoming the Beast Lycanthropy can be caught by being bitten 'by a werewolf ''(in werewolf form). and possibly through scratches too; the process is extremely predictable, and a victim of a werewolf attack will always survive a serious or even non-fatal attack infected. As long as the transformed werewolf draws blood from the victim with a infectious bite or scratch. Being born from two werewolf will create a werewolf child too. also One can become a werewolf by one of two known methods; being bitten or scratched by an Alpha werewolf such as Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey or being a werewolf by birth, having biological werewolf parents like Derek, Laura and Cora Hale. An Alpha werewolf's Bite is not always successful and some bitten humans reject the Bite and die from it rather than transform: this was the fate of Paige. In the case of Jackson Whittemore, because of his persona specifically the feeling that he lacks an identity, his body rejected the Bite and he became a mutation of the werewolf gene; the Kanima. If a banshee, like Lydia, is bitten, they will neither transform or die: they are immune, but after Derek killed him, Peter Hale, inexplicably, was able to remain alive through Lydia's hallucinations as a result of his Biting her. The Bite, if successful, not only transforms a human into a werewolf, but also cures previous medical conditions such as asthma, epilepsy, cancer and can heal scars. Nutrition '''Food Like normal humans, werewolves can eat human food if they wish. However, because they turn into ferocious beasts during the full moon, they are carnivores. When in werewolf form, they can feed on human or vampire body parts and organs, but they are not required to ingest them in order to prolong their existence, like vampires must do with blood. There are no known consequences from abstaining from human or vampire flesh while in werewolf form. It seems that most werewolves do not get to feed on humanoid flesh, because most tend to lock themselves up during the full moon, or are scared or distracted away from their victim before they can eat them. Werewolves have not been seen to attack each other in human or lupine form, but have been known to hunt both human and vampire prey while transformed under the full moon. Jules, for example, was seen to be horrified when she woke up to find she'd slaughtered a group of campers after she had attacked Rose the previous evening. Unstable hybrids also have the urge to attack vampires regardless of what form they are in, as witnessed in The Hybrid when a werewolf, Ray Sutton, instinctively attacked the vampire Damon Salvatore instead of pursuing its first choice, Elena Gilbert. werewolves are flesh eating creatures instead of blood drinking creatures. When feeding, it is absorbed throughout the body, and it satiates their lupine urges and gives the werewolf a total control during its lunar transformations, but not necessary for life. The absence of devouring victims will result in them lacking all control mentally in werewolf form, inhibiting their ability to have control in which they achieve in when they feed, and ultimately resulting in them losing all sense of humanity and rationality in their transformed state. Despite lacking no bit of control in their werewolf form if they do not feed, a werewolf will 100% of the time devour prey. Some newborn werewolves attempt to lock themselves up during their transformations in order not to harm anyone, but either that night or shortly after they will eventually break out. Werewolves have and will attack humans, but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: Vampires or Primordial vampires. This especially began after vampires drove werewolves almost to extinction. So, if a werewolf finds prey, whether it's a human, a vampire or a shape-shifter it will be mauled, ripped apart and devoured. To a werewolf, the taste of vampires varies on a massive basis. A transformed werewolf will most likely attack a vampire who has feed of humans instead of animals. just like vampires, werewolf can subsist. Personality Werewolves are kind and forgiving. They do not hesitate to help others in need. But they can be brutal to their enemies, the threat to mankind.they are very mature and they don't take revenge and love for weakness. Werewolves are continuously described as being cruel, sadistic, careless, paranoid, reckless, impulsive, short-tempered, aggressive, volatile, unpredictable, slightly unreasonable, narcissistic, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive. Though Werewolves shows little to no regard for human life in general, some Werewolves feels guilt and remorse for most of their actions, they just does not show it. Despite their negative traits,and their not pure evil, their just sadistic. Unbeknownst to any, When he/her become a Werewolves, all these emotions were heightened and Werewolves' temper became worse than ever. After this, he or her shut off his/her humanity to any but their kind, killing any who crossed their path. Vengeful and power-hungry, he or her will stop at nothing to achieve his/her ends and remove those who stand in his or her way. However, some Werewolves does not believe that death is a punishment as seen when he denies Katherine death, instead keeping her alive so that she will suffer for having betrayed him. they will also place usefulness before pleasure and keeps people alive when it suits his/her needs. they has also shown a penchant for working with witches which was mentioned by Katherine in Know Thy Enemy. Werewolves also has a sense of honor and will not go back on his/her word although, Werewolves will always look for loopholes in the deals they makes. Powers & Abilities Werewolves are demihumans who are granted superhuman abilities by their lycanthropy. Werewolves' powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during time under a full moon, but somewhat increase as they age. When angered, these abilities are temporarily enhanced; these abilities are common to all three types of werewolves. Even in human form they appear to possess all of these abilities, though not as powerful as other supernaturals. Some werewolves have shown the ability to sense illness and, in one case, the onset of an epileptic seizure. This seems to be due to a combination of their "Heightened Senses" working in concert on a subconscious level. While in human form werewolves, mostly mutts are powerless until the days before the full moon. Purebreds on the other hand have their senses and presumably their strength heighten all the time. Shapeshifting: A werewolf's transformation, or shifting, can come in any combination; eye colour, fangs, claws. A werewolf's shifts in morphology can be involuntarily triggered by strong emotions such as anger, fear or a rapid heart rate. With practice, werewolves can learn to control their shifts, even on the full moon as well as the order in which the shifts happen, whether it being only eyes, claws or fangs. 'Godlike strength:'Werewolves are extremely strong and they can kill there opponent with brute force. They can kill there own kind and gain additional power and become more powerful. Their strength increase the more angry they get and they lift 100 tons,crush metal,uproot tree's,shatter glass,break tables,rip human's and vampire to shred,punch concert and brick,catch fallen vending machine and overpower humans,normal werewolf/ vampires,hybrids,zombie,hunters,demons,some angels,humanoid robots,bionic humans,animals and their strength can only be matched by Tribrids and hybrids. Werewolves Can lift 100 tons as a newly changed Werewolves. Strength doubles every century(200, 400,800) and lowen CAN physically harm vampires. Werewolves possess supernatural strength that makes them far stronger than immortals, members of The Five and humans. For example, Tyler accidentally ripped the door off his locker and kicked a trash can several feet with ease right after he triggered his curse. There have been several occasions to suggest that untriggered Werewolves possess more strength than any average humans, which would indicate some form of enhanced strength even before the activation of their curse. However, Werewolves in their human form are way strong then a vampire, and have even been shown to be far stronger on several occasions. But they've also shown to be strong enough to at least defend themselves, such as when Mason punched Damon across the room, or when Hayley pinned Diego up against a wall. When they are in their wolf form, their powers amplify to a degree that excels that of the Original and non-original vampires, making them more powerful than Original and non-original vampires. In wolf form, a Werewolves can overpower and kill any non-original and original vampire with ease, an example of that being when Mason, in wolf form, tackled and overpowered Caroline, a new vampire at the time, or when Tyler was turning and overpowered Damon, a vampire over 170 years old, or even when Jules, while in werewolf form, tackled and bit Rose, a 560 year old vampire. They can also defeat an Original vampire and This ability has been used to break necks and spines, ripping out internal organs and break and move heavy objects. Werewolves can also shatter windows and doors with even the smallest objects, such as anything from rolled-up newspapers and things as small as quarters, as Elijah threw a handful of quarters as a window and the window exploded. Another case is when Klaus threw a newspaper at Elena's window in her old house. Elijah also has even displayed his strength as compared to a non-original vampire when he decapitated a 500+ years old vampire, Trevor with a single chop or swing of his bare hand. 'Godlike Speed:'Werewolves are extremely fast and they have the ability to run Animalistic quickness,dodge spear,arrows,knives,bullets and chase down any human,vampire,demon,bionic humans,hunter,animals,motorcycle,cars,trucks,olympic runners. : : ::